Raining Fire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda knew that letting go was never easy... but she knew there was a part of her life that she could always look back on even when others try to tear it down. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


**A/N: Credit to Brookeworm3 for help with the flashback in this chapter.**

 _ **12/19/17, WWE SmackDown…**_

" _What in the hell's name are you thinking, Nick?" Amanda asked after getting into the ring, having been watching from the backstage area. The tall bleached blonde wrestler across from her knew that she was off script a bit and it was because she felt blindsided by him tearing down the legacy of the United States Championship. "Do you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that back in 2005, when I was 15, I watched Chris Benoit win that title against Orlando Jordan within 25 seconds. He won it three times and when we celebrated that win you know what Chris said to me? He said that one day that will be me on this stage winning that or any other title in WWE. When he won titles he always respected them, holding them with victory and not doubting his abilities as a wrestler. Nick, I don't doubt you, but if you give up that title you are just showing people that you don't care."_

 _Dolph dropped the championship in front of the bluish black haired diva and looked at her._

" _They don't deserve me… and neither do you, you pretty much abandoned me like they did, Amanda. I don't even recognise the woman I see in front of me." Dolph said before leaving, Amanda picking up the United States Championship in her hands._

 _Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she blinked them away and left with the championship in her hands… she felt like part of her childhood was dying and she hated that feeling…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda sat on a production crate backstage and glanced at the championship sprawled across her lap… she closed her eyes and finally took a breath.

' _Don't cry… that's just what he wants you to do.'_ Amanda thought before she felt a hand on her back, opened her eyes and saw Finn. "I remember the first time I saw this championship in person… hard to believe that was nearly 15 years ago. And for him to just throw it down into the ring like it meant nothing to him… I know it was all planned out but that hurt worse than what he said. If he's gonna leave the company, he should just go… there's no need to tear down everything behind this championship and everyone who's held it." She responded, voice barely above a whisper as she felt Finn pull her onto his lap after he put his arms around her. "I'm not ready to see it change, Finn… it was a part of my childhood." She replied, knowing the title would be redesigned in a few weeks.

"And mine as well… so many legends held it, made it what it is." Finn responded as he brushed his fingers over the gold, red, white and blue.

"Should I go talk to Nick, tell him how I honestly feel about what he did out there? Not as who we are on screen but as the people who spent nearly 14 years as friends… he might not listen but it'd be worth giving it a try, wouldn't it?" Amanda responded before both felt something brush against their legs and saw Concorde before he jumped up onto the crate and nuzzled Amanda's head, Amanda's scratching his ears.

The black and white cat meowed, putting his paw on the title as Dianne caught up with them.

"I think he's saying he likes it the way it is." Amanda said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, he never liked change much. I wore makeup in a different style once and he backed up and hissed at me." Dianne replied, Concorde looking at her and slowly blinking, a cat's version of a smile, as if to say "That's right, human."

Amanda stood up with the championship in hand and nodded before heading off to the locker room… and knocking on the door, Dolph opening it.

"We need to talk… not as characters on Tv but as friends." Amanda replied, Dolph rolling his eyes and then jumping back as Amanda pushed the door open and walked in. "Okay then, Mr. Show Off… this was a big part of my childhood as well as when I got into the business and you flat out trashed it! Is that what you want to hear from me, that you're a disgraceful jackass?! If you don't want to be here anymore, why don't you just admit that your heart's not in it and walk away?! Because the Nick Nemeth that I knew would've been thrilled to hold a championship with such a rich history behind it… who the hell have you turned into?!" She responded, Dolph's blue eyes widening as Amanda held the championship firmly on her right shoulder… and her holding it like it was second nature made him angry.

"Talk about taking what wasn't earned." Dolph muttered before he spoke up. "It's old, it needs a fresh start and until it gets it, it's just a load of words that say you threw a few good punches."

"It doesn't need to change… that'll be trashing the history of it, just like when they changed the Women's Championship and Intercontinental Championship. One of my favorite memories of this title was seeing Eddie win it… he never thought it needed changing. Just like I thought of you being who you first were in OVW never needed changing because you were unafraid to be real." Amanda said, Dolph narrowing his eyes at her.

"Real? Here's as real as it gets, Mandy. The _world_ changes. We all change with it, or we fall behind. Including that little piece of leather and metal on your shoulder!" Dolph responded in a tone that couldn't be far from cold.

"Well the next champion will show a lot more respect to it… whoever he or she is." Amanda replied, Dolph cackling at that… until he saw how serious she was. "I was gonna tell you this tomorrow but there's a tournament for this… involving both Raw and SmackDown wrestlers. First round is me against Sami Zayn… now since you voluntarily relinquished this, it's time I go hand it over to Shane." She explained, turning to leave but Dolph grabbed a fistful of her dyed hair and threw her against the locker… but her response was to smash the championship right into his face and knock him back a few feet, which had him startled as several familiar people ran in.

"She's unharmed, calm it down." Dolph replied as Finn and AJ checked on Amanda. "Finn, I said that she's-" He said as he stepped forward, Finn turning to him in pure anger and Dolph stepping back.

"You certainly didn't look like you were saving her from harm!" Finn growled, his eyes deadlocked onto Dolph.

"Can we go find Shane?" Amanda asked quietly, Finn and AJ leading her out of the locker room and her rubbing the back of her head before AJ brushed her hair back and checked.

"AJ, is there any blood?" Finn asked, his left hand resting on Amanda's lower back.

"Don't see any… but let's just keep an eye on her." AJ replied, Amanda knowing why they would.

Ironically, it used to be why Dolph would too even when he was known as Nicky.


End file.
